leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Baron Alberto
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Baron Alberto |jname=アルベルト男爵 |tmname=Baron Alberto |slogan=no |image=Alberto.png |size=100px |caption=Baron Alberto |gender=Male |hometown=Alamos Town |region=Sinnoh |relatives=Unknown |trainer=no |game=no |leader=no |team=no |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=M10 |epname=The Rise of Darkrai |enva=Ax Norman |java=Kōichi Yamadera }} Baron Alberto (Japanese: アルベルト男爵 Baron Alberto) is a supporting character who appeared in The Rise of Darkrai. In the anime Alberto first appeared while Alice, , and were investigating some severely twisted pillars in Godey's garden. He was adamant that , a longtime resident of the garden, was behind the bizarre occurrence and sought to prove his point. During the events of the movie, Alberto was transformed into a due to a combination of Darkrai's , 's interference with space, and his Lickilicky's dream of becoming Alberto. Angered by this, Alberto assembled a group of s to deal with it. Later on, he returned to his normal form when the effects of Dark Void faded, and became a bystander for much of the destructive battle between Palkia and . Alberto appeared again during the ending credits of Arceus and the Jewel of Life. He was piloting his own hot air balloon and still attempting to win over Alice's heart. He also made a cameo appearance in I Choose You!, which is set in a timeline separate from the main series. He was seen with his Lickilicky in Alamos Town. Character Implied to have some sort of influence in Alamos Town, Alberto is chauvinistic and vain. He was quick to assign blame of strange occurrences to and take charge of the situation when it become apparent that Darkrai was a threat. Even when proven wrong, Alberto maintained his sense of judgment and dismissed the objections of others. The extra attention from , who posed as a news crew, only inflated Alberto's ego. He is particularly hostile towards Tonio and often insulted him, a relationship compounded by his one-sided romantic affections for Alice. Alberto openly declared that he wanted to marry her, and continued to pursue her even though she indicated her lack of romantic interest in him. Moves used as Lickilicky mod 3}}|0=Lick|1=Gyro Ball|2=Wrap}}.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Lick|1=Gyro Ball|2=Wrap}}}} }} Pokémon This listing is of Baron's known Pokémon: is Alberto's main Pokémon. It is first seen during 's first appearance when it tries to use Hyper Beam, but misses, resulting in Darkrai firing back a which ends up hitting . Later Lickilicky gets hit by Darkrai's Dark Void, causing it to fall into a nightmare. Due to 's space disruption, this nightmare causes Baron Alberto to transform into Lickilicky. are later seen carrying Lickilicky while it was asleep. After Lickilicky wakes up it tries to save Alice from falling off a bridge but fails leaving Tonio to help her. Lickilicky briefly reappeared in I Choose You!, which is set in a timeline separate from the main series. Lickilicky's known moves are , , , and .}} Artwork Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=山寺宏一 Kōichi Yamadera |en=Ax Norman |it=Claudio Moneta |da=Kasper Leisner |de=Sebastian Schulz |fi=Petri Hanttu |pt_br=Nestor Chiesse |vi=Hồ Chơn Nhơn |es_eu=Rafa Romero}} In the manga In the movie adaptations Alberto appears in the of The Rise of Darkrai. As in the movie, he insists that all of the trouble happening in Alamos Town is caused by . He works with , thinking that they are working on a documentary about him. Pokémon This listing is of Baron's known Pokémon: is also Alberto's main Pokémon in the manga adaption of the movie. None of Lickilicky's moves are known.}} Trivia * Alberto's name is likely a pun on the Japanese name of , causing him to be called "Baron Berobelt" (compare: アルベルト and ベロベルト ) several times. He keeps his name in the dub and is called "Baron Lickilicky"; thus eliminating the pun. Adding to the joke, his overall appearance is based on a Lickilicky. * Alberto is the second human in the anime to be transformed into a Pokémon after . * It can be assumed that Alberto's knows due to the Baron using in his Lickilicky form, which was caused by transforming into his Lickilicky. It can also be assumed that Baron Alberto knew while a Lickilicky, due to his Lickilicky knowing it. Names Category:Royalty de:Baron Alberto es:Barón Alberto fr:Baron Alberto it:Barone Alberto ja:アルベルト男爵 zh:艾伯特男爵